As measures against global warming in recent years, the inventors have examined a scroll compressor that uses a refrigerant having a low, so-called, global warming potential (GWP). It has been gradually revealed that using a refrigerant which is a halogenated hydrocarbon or a hydrocarbon each having a carbon double bond in the composition thereof or a mixture containing thereof is promising as measures against global warming.
Heretofore, there is a literature in which R1270 (propylene) is mentioned as a refrigerant (e.g., Patent Literature 1). However, it is described as an example of hydrocarbons together with other hydrocarbons not having a double bond and is not mentioned as an example of the halogenated hydrocarbon or the hydrocarbon each having a carbon double bond in the composition thereof.